wildcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nameless Wikia contributer/Top Ten Physically Strongest Wild Carders
Just making a list of the ten wild carders that I think are the physically the strongest. I will explain my reasoning for each of my choices. If you disagree or think I missed someone or one wild carder is stronger than another; feel free to debate me on it. Wild Carders #Monster - Possesses gigantic size, strength, and invulnerability. Also grows bigger, therefore stronger, when injured. Reasoning: I know that Golden Boy has been the de facto strongest amongst the wild carders and that Monster has had extremely limited screen time. But I feel that due to the fact that Monster is able to get bigger and stronger the more he is injured would make him eventually stronger than Golden Boy. True I am assuming that Monster gets stronger as he gets bigger, but it is logical to assume that he would get stronger to support his increasing mass. Monster also threw a 42 ton armored tank, which does break Golden Boy's 40 ton lifting limit. #Righteous Djinn – An ace that can absorb the abilities of other wild carders. It is unknown how many powers he has taken. He has taken the powers of Sharon Cream, the strongest female ace in the world. Sayid, a joker who is roughly ten feet tall. Koph, an ace who can project fear. Among countless others. Reasoning: The Djinn is strong enough to throw a tank away effortlessly. Medium sized tanks are around 40 – 45 tons and if he can throw one effortlessly then that beats Golden Boy because Golden Boy can only just lift a tank with proper leverage. Also, some aspect of the Djinn enhances the powers he absorbs. For example: While Sayid was around 10 feet tall, after absorbing his power the Djinn was as tall as three stories. #Golden Boy - Generates a golden biological aura which acts as a force field, prevents aging, and enables him to lift up to 40 tons. Reasoning: Jack was not only one of first aces, he's been one of the strongest since the first wild card outbreak. Everything from the books still indicates that he is physically strongest ace, my reasoning for Monster aside. Also one of the few aces whose limits have been revealed. #Harlem Hammer - Has increased muscle and bone density which grants him great strength, invulnerability, and healing factor. Reasoning: Going by the books. Everything I read about Mordecai says he almost as strong as Golden Boy. #Detroit Steel – Robotic exoskeleton made from used car parts that grant super-strength and invulnerability. The suit is seven feet tall, four feet across and weighs 20 tons. Reasoning: Detroit Steel has been mentioned to have strength similar to Golden Boy. The extra mass might help as well. Like when Golden Boy tried to stop a car by stepping in front of it but got knocked away due to the weight and force of the car. However, the suit itself is made from used car parts most likely steel and iron. Steel and iron are easily malleable at this level of strength. #Troll – Troll possesses incredible strength, durability, and size. '''Reasoning: '''Popinjay mentioned that Troll had strength that was near the level of Golden Boy and Harlem Hammer. It is possible that he is stronger than Detroit Steel however, the books aren’t clear on who is stronger. It could be either or. #Sharon Cream – Is the strongest female ace. '''Reasoning: '''The Righteous Djinn stole her power and he is able to throw tanks around. Means she has some clout to throw around. #Hera – Super Strong Greek ace. '''Reasoning: '''Tied Sharon Cream in an arm wrestling competition. So she is about as strong has Sharon is. #Hard Hat – an ace who can greatly increase his muscle mass and enhance his strength. '''Reasoning: '''His strength was described as being able to crush steel like soft ice cream. #The Radical (Post Card Sharks) – Post Card Sharks Radical has all of the powers of all of Captain Trips Avatars. Makes him very powerful: '''Reasoning: '''The Radical had the strength to buckle tank armor. He also has the strength he originally had, twice as much as the strongest human. Moonchild’s strength, who was a bit stronger than human norm. Aquarius’s strength, who is strong enough to throw person handed and able to tear through a doorway of a living ship. And Starshine the strongest of all of the avatars. Category:Blog posts Category:Top 10 Lists